Travel
The Chuckle Brothers look at travel and holidays. Plot Paul has a pile of clothes and is getting excited and Barry comes in with a mop when he wanted a mop and he tells Barry they are going on their holidays, but Paul is looking for his globe and asks Barry to go and look for it, while he is also very excited that they are going on there holidays. Paul introduces the show but he is interrupted by Barry playing with his beach ball but Paul asks him if he found the globe and he says no but yet when he passes him the beach ball it is the globe. Barry asks Paul where they are on it and he points to a part and he marks it for him by putting a flag in it and puncturing it and he tells him to put his finger in the hole to stop it going down. They head outside to a safari park and look at lions, herd some elephants and feed them. They then stand and have lunch near the Rhino's. Paul feels chilly and goes to eat his in the cab. Barry follows him after a minute or two, yet they are actually scared of the Rhinoceros They then go out to check currency for when you go on holiday and Paul tells Barry to go and get some Pesetas and he comes back with a bag of Kind Edward Potatoes. Back in the studio, Paul and Barry are fixing the globe with a plaster and Paul gets ready to watch Armchair Theatre while Barry blows up the globe. Paul has packed five suitcases and a briefcase to go on holiday while Barry has one big heavy case and Paul tells him he can't take it and he packs him a small bundle. They then go to a map and find the most direct way of getting to Paris and Paul works out that the best way is down the south of the country and across the sea and Barry is happy because it is only a few metres. Paul then hands to Resident Courier Simon Lovell. Back in the studio, Paul and Barry are dressed for going on holiday and Paul says the last thing needed is transport. Barry comes in with a Go-Kart. Paul sits down and falls asleep while Barry puts the cases in the trailer as well as the map and as they leave the studio the trailer falls off. They arrive in Blackpool, and as Paul wakes up, he thinks they have arrived in Paris and thinks the Blackpool Tower is the Eiffel Tower. Paul gets his Phrasebook out and starts to talk to the locals, although they don't understand him. They start to walk around and arrive on the beach where The ChuckleHounds make an appearance. Paul thinks they have walked all the way to The Sahara Desert and starts to panic, but when Barry suggests they go back on the bus, but Paul tells him that it is a Mirage. They then both start to panic, and Paul suggests that they will have to go back the way they came, and he says goodbye while they head back. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle